Ki-ba Segunda Temporada:El sometimiento del Viento
by Mirette Kiba
Summary: Bueno esta es mi version de lo que hubiese sido la segunda temporada del anime Kiba espero que ls disfruten y espero Rewies


**Kiba Segunda Temporada**

 **El sometimiento del Viento**

 **Kiba Fanfic**

En el capítulo anterior:

 **-En dónde estoy?**

 **Estas en Tokio**

 **En Tokio?**

 **Si**

 **¿Pero quién eres tú?**

Amir goul y kahn:

 **Actualmente se encuentra en un estado de coma, desde el día que se enfrentó contra Tasker.**

 **Y sabes cuándo despertará**

 **Aun no lo sé con certeza**

 **Pero si está en coma, quien cuida de él.**

 **Unos seres que yo he creado con el único propósito de cuidar de él, protegerlo si yo no puedo.**

 **¿ENTONSES KAHN ACEPTA?**

 **(** se calla por un instante, luego mira a el amirgoul serio y dice **) Acepto, pero mientras tanto el chico llega quédate en Templar y ayúdenos mientras él esté ausente**

 **No hay problema en ello.**

 **Capítulo 2**

 **"** **Lo que hay en el Porvenir "**

Escenario:

Templar

Va Amir Goul por un pasillo pensativo por saber a quién llevaría con él a Tokio.

Se dice a sí mismo:

 **¿A quién llevare conmigo?, Noah esta discapacitado y Roya está en su servicio de enfermera.**

 **Debe ser alguien cercano a zed, no puedo llevar a robes ya que a Zed Prácticamente no le cae bien a Kahn menos Sebastián peor.**

Sale del castillo.

Mientras tanto en la panadería de Miki, está Pinott, Emilia y el propio Miki:

 **¡Ya no tengo más pan en la otra tienda! -** Dice Emilia. **¿Tiene aquí todavía?**

No-Dice Pinott-

 **Es verdad, al parecer hoy cerraremos temprano**

Aparece Roya con Noah quien aún estaba en silla de ruedas en la entrada de la panadería y Noah dice:

 **Holas chicos que tal**

 **Bien y tu Noah-** Dice Miki- **Veo que te va bien en tu recuperación**

 **Siii** -dice el pelinegro- **Tengo que hacer algo sumamente importante y si quiero hacerlo no debo de estar en silla de ruedas**

 **¿Hacer algo importante-dice Roya-como el que?**

 **Tengo que ir a buscar a mi amigo, no puedo dejarlo solo siento que hoy más que nunca me necesita.**

 **Zed-** Dice Miki- **Creen que se encuentre bien?**

 **Debe de estarlo-** dice Roya **-él es fuerte**

 **Es verdad-** dice noah- **Solo espero que no le haga falta nada**

 **Yo también-** dice el ojisverde.

 **Salen de escena***

 **Mientras tanto en Tokio…**

Se mira un entorno oscuro y de repente se puede apreciar que zed está tirado en el suelo de repente se escuchan voces extrañas que lo llaman…

 **Zed…Zed ven a mi…regresaaaa**

Zed se despierta y mira aquella oscuridad y se vuelven a oír aquellas voces:

 **Zed…Zed ven a mi…regresaaaa**

 **¿Quién es? ¿Quién dice eso?**

De repente siente que alguien le toca el hombro, la gira lentamente y veo que no hay nadie detrás:

 **Que extraño**

Vuelve a girar y ve algo que lo deja totalmente helado…

A alguien que no miraba hace tiempo…

Tasker quien empieza a acercársele lentamente y le dice:

 **Ven a mi …que esperas para unírteme, serás muy feliz**

 **A.…ale…aléjate de mí no te me acerques**

 **Relájate no te pasara nada, es más me lo agradecerás**

 **No quiero tu poder**

 **Tranquilo**

Tasker estira su mano y toma del cuello a Zed y dice con un poco de furia:

 **No volverás a escaparte de mí, no cometeré el mismo error, todo tu poder será mío es egoísta que solo Amir goul quiera tenerlo para sí solo**

 **Suelta. Suéltame bastardo déjame en paz**

 **Se mío todo tu poder lo será**

 **Noooooooo! -** Grita

De repente se despierta y se mira que está en una habitación en la cual nunca había estado, mira hacia todos lados y dice:

 **¿Solo fue un sueño? fue tan real…pero en dónde estoy?**

De repente Steve entra se queda asombrado y dice:

 **¡Pero si ya despertó!**

 **¿Quién eres tú?**

 **Yo…Me llamo Steve es un gusto**

 **Pero que hago aquí**

 **Amir goul te envió aquí para que estuvieses a salvo**

 **Amir…Goul? A salvo? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?**

 **El vendrá mañana aquí así que le podrás preguntar lo que sea**

 **¿Mañana?**

 **Si bueno le avisaré a mi hermano para que esté al tanto**

 **Cuanto tiempo estuve dormido**

 **Hace 4 meses**

 **Tanto tiempo**

 **Si**

 **Ohh dios**

 **Bueno me voy**

 **Tienes hambre, quieres agua o algo**

 **No gracias**

 **Bueno adiós**

Steve se va y deja al peliblanco solo en la habitación y este se dice a sí mismo:

 **Debo irme de aquí, tengo que volver a templar y buscar a mis amigos, pero como debo hacerlo**

Mientras tanto Darío estaba en la sala de estar tranquilamente leyendo un libro cuando de repente se le aparece Steve por detrás sorprendiendo a Darío y dice gritando:

 **Hola Darío ¿Adivina qué?**

 **Darío, no me asustes así**

 **Oh lo siento, ¿bueno a que no adivinas qué?**

 **¿Que?**

 **El Salvador acaba de despertar**

 **Pero que has dicho, debiste habérmelo dicho desde el principio, tengo que ir a ver como esta**

 **Pero no lo asuste con tu frialdad**

Darío lo queda viendo decepcionada mente y Steve dice:

 **Que, ¡es verdad!**

 **No hagas mucho ruido si, avísale al Amir Goul**

 **Siii**

Darío se aleja y Steve dice:

 **Siempre yo tengo que hacer lo que él dice, porque no soy yo quien da las ordenes**

Se levanta y se va en busca del transmisor

Mientras tanto en Templar…

Amir goul está en un estudio cuando de repente empieza a brillar y vibrar el transmisor y dice:

 **Que querrán estos chicos ya les dije que iría mañana**

Toma el Transmisor y lo abre y dice.

 **Que quieres Steve**

 **Buenas noticias**

 **¿En serio? ¿Cuales?**

 **¡El Chico acaba de despertar!**

Se levanta Sorprendido y dice:

 **¿En serio? ¿Hace cuánto?**

 **Unos 15 minutos o eso creo**

 **Creo que debería adelantar mi viaje**

 **No hace falta nosotros podemos encargarnos de el**

 **¿Estás seguro?**

 **Si no hay problema, podemos encargarnos de el**

 **Por favor háganlo**

 **De acuerdo**

Amirgoul cierra el trasmisor y Dice:

 **Has despertado en buen tiempo es una fortuna que despertaras justo ahora en que aún hay tiempo de salvar millones de vidas, dependerá de ti ahora**

 **El destino del mundo está en tus manos ahora, y si es así que harás chico, ¿qué harás?**

 **Eiden, Tasker y un sin fin de problemas vendrán sobre él y yo no podré hacer mucho para ayudarlo, espero que le vaya bien.**

 **Fin del cap.**

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.

Nos vemos pronto...


End file.
